For Your Eyes Only (2019)
For Your Eyes Only Event Period: '''09/24/2019 6pm (PST) to 10/01/2019 6pm (PST) '''Sample During a Story Event, the player can enjoy exclusive stories that requires no Chapter Tickets to read. In this event, the player chan choose between Nobunaga, Masamune, Ieyasu and Yukimura. The stories can end in two ways, with a Premium ending or a Sweet ending, and both grants prizes to the player - Premium endings grants attire, and sweet endings grant Limited Makeup (+500 Glamour). * Warning: The makeup granted by this event can't be used in the next events, being limited to For Your Eyes Only (2019). Epilogues are available in the shop during this event. Player must finish one of the character endings (Sweet or Premium) to be able to purchase the Epilogue. Buying the Epilogue in the next 24 hours will grant a letter. Every epilogue grants a decoration item: # Nobunaga's Epilogue: '''Ornate Lacquer Shelf # '''Masamune's Epilogue: Decorative Red & Gold Mat # Ieyasu's Epilogue: Chrysanthemum Flower Pot # Yukimura's Epilogue: Floral Wall Decorations By logging in on the event page, you receive a 1st day bonus (Shaved Ice and 500 Gold). Bonuses * Chic Cat Eyes'' - Early Clear Bonus: Gold'' - Clear 2 Premium endings within 36 hours of entering the event. * Dancing Petals of Love - ''Early Clear Bonus: Silver - Clear 3 endings of any type within 60 hours of entering the event. * '''Golden Blossom Hall' - Full Ending Bonus - Clear every ending. * Curly Chocolate Hair - Full Premium Ending Bonus ''- Clear every Premium endings. * '''For Your Eyes Only Special Voiced Clip (Shingen)' - Personal Glamour Bonus (50000) - Raise your personal glamour to 50.000. * For Your Eyes Only Special Voiced Clip (Kenshin) - Personal Glamour Bonus (50000) - Raise your personal glamour to 50.000. * For Your Eyes Only Special Voiced Clip (Mitsunari) - Personal Glamour Bonus (50000) - Raise your personal glamour to 50.000. * For Your Eyes Only Special Voiced Clip (Mitsuhide) - Personal Glamour Bonus (20000) - Raise your personal glamour to 20.000. * For Your Eyes Only Special Voiced Clip (Kennyo) - Personal Glamour Bonus (20000) - Raise your personal glamour to 20.000. * For Your Eyes Only Special Voiced Clip (Hideyoshi) '- ''1st Love Challenge Bonus - Clear one love challenge. * '''Limited Makeup (+500 Glamour) - 1st Ending Bonus - Clear one ending. * For Your Eyes Only Special Voiced Photo (Nobunaga) '- ''Premium Ending Bonus (Nobunaga) - Clear Nobunaga's Premium ending. * 'For Your Eyes Only Special Voiced Photo (Masamune) '- Premium Ending Bonus (Masamune) - Clear Masamune's Premium ending. * '''For Your Eyes Only Special Voiced Photo (Ieyasu) - Premium Ending Bonus (Ieyasu) - Clear Ieyasu's Premium ending. * For Your Eyes Only Special Voiced Photo (Yukimura) - Premium Ending Bonus (Yukimura) - Clear Yukimura's Premium ending. * Blooming Parasol '- ''Sweet Ending Bonus (Nobunaga) - Clear Nobunaga's Sweet ending. * 'Lovely Peony Hairclip '- Sweet Ending Bonus (Masamune) - Clear Masamune's Sweet ending. * '''Deep Scarlet Kimono - Sweet Ending Bonus (Ieyasu) - Clear Ieyasu's Sweet ending. * Light Blue Floral Haori - Sweet Ending Bonus (Yukimura) - Clear Yukimura's Sweet ending. Ranking Bonuses * Gorgeous Pink Party Dress - ''Top 200 Bonus'' - Finish the event between the first 200 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 500, 1000 and 5000 bonuses. * Colorful Rose Hairclip - Top 500 Bonus - Finish the event between the first 500 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 1000 and 5000 bonuses. * Cherry Blossom Earrings - ''Top 1000 Bonus'' - Finish the event between the first 1.000 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 5000 bonus. * Gacha Token - ''Top 5000 Bonus'' - Finish the event between the 5.000 ranking positions. Lucky Time Schedule * 09/27 6:00 pm to 09/28 6:00 pm (PST) - 2x Glamour and Gold * 09/30 6:00 pm to 10/01 6:00 pm (PST) - 3x Glamour